


Kiss me, I'll explain later.

by Josefangirl



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, I don't know what other tag to use, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nervousness, Practice Kissing, Propositions, Roommates, Watford Sixth Year (Maybe?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josefangirl/pseuds/Josefangirl
Summary: Simon is nervous about going to his date with Agatha, Baz just wants him to leave the room, but after an interesting proposal, maybe they are no longer sure of that.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Kiss me, I'll explain later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been a long time since I published something here, I was supposed to publish this last year (March) but many things happened, anyway here it is. Also, I want to thank Hunter infinitely for helping me with the grammar and other stuff and for having a lot of patience with me. On the another side, maybe this is the last fic to be uploaded in english because it produces me a lot of stress to translate things, also this fandom doesn't have enough fanfics in spanish so I will try to write more (someday). Anyway, enjoy and please don't hate me for trying to use your language without learning it well ;)

**BAZ**

_ Aleister Crowley! Why can't Simon Snow just be still for one fucking minute?  _ I think, irritated, while I try to read my book one more time, but I couldn't advance a damn page at all because my stupid roommate wouldn't stop moving from one side of the room to the other. The routine was as follows: Snow would go into the bathroom to change his clothes and then go out, look in the mirror, shake his head abruptly in denial and then go back to the disastrous wardrobe in search of another garment, thus repeating the whole cycle for the thousandth time. _ Merlin, Why couldn't he understand that he looked good with whatever he put on or, better yet, didn't put on?,  _ Okay, erase that last thought, it was still early for those kinds of ideas. And besides, Simon’s only got the ratty t-shirt and trackies he came back to school with after every summer and the Watford uniform, there wasn’t much to mix and match.

I try to refocus on my book, crossing my legs and hitting the pillow, but I can barely read a few words when Snow comes back out of the bathroom again, this time with a blue shirt that Penny must’ve gotten him and the Watford uniforms trousers.  _ Not bad,  _ And I can't help but think of all the things I'd like to do to him (Thanks to Crowley that I haven't gone hunting yet or this would get a little awkward). This time, when Snow looks in the mirror again, he smiles, looking satisfied with what he sees. He runs his fingers through his hair, apparently trying to tame it,  _ Merlin, those curls!  _

Simon looks nervous, he is muttering under his breath, I can barely hear what he's saying, even with my supernatural hearing, and then Snow does something with his lips, carrying them forward as if imitating a duck.  _ What the hell is he doing? _ I reluctantly look away from Simon's desirable lips so as not to prolong my suffering.  _ He's so annoying even if he doesn't do it on purpose! _ so I decided to tease him a little.

"Snow, what the hell are you doing?" I sneer, putting my book aside without even marking the page it was on, with all the fuss I haven't been able to understand what it was about, so what does it matter?.

Simon sighs as if he’d been expecting this and looks at me through the mirror without turning around. _ Definitely, that shirt looks good with his eyes _ . It makes them more interesting than the boring blue that they are.

“None of your business” Simon says, turning back to the mirror to mess with his shirt, tugging and retucking it into his trousers.

"Yes, it is, because you've turned our room into a mess and you haven't even let me read in peace with your constant walks here and there, so you better say it once and for all, Snow."

Simon sighs again and seems to see the mess he’d made for the first time, he walks to sit on the edge of his bed next to some discarded shirts and pants. 

“I… have a date with Agatha” Simon begins, his voice low meanwhile looking at his feet wrapped in his typical red socks. 

"So what? It's not the first time you been on a date with her, you don't have to make such a fuss about it, Snow." 

Why was he so nervous? Is he going to ask her to be his girlfriend? Is that why he’s nervous? but they only been dating for a  _ few _ weeks. Oh, Crowley. 

“I know! It’s just that… well, I…” He runs his hand through his hair in frustration, looking for the right words. 

“Please use your words, Snow, I don't have all day.”

“It’s just that this time... I’m planning to kiss her!” Simon says sheepishly, his cheeks pink.

I ignore the pang in my chest and work as hard as I can to keep my facial expression neutral. I won't let him see how much this affects me.

“I see, Snow, you do know these kinds of things aren’t planned, right? They just happen. I don’t see what the problem is, I’m sure she won’t reject The Chosen One.” I spit.

“That’s the point! I’ve never…” Simon pauses and swallows, that was quite a show to see and I'm enjoying it in the front row. “I’ve never kissed somebody and I don’t want to ruin it,” He ends, his voice small and delicate.

**SIMON**

I shouldn’t be telling Baz these things for two reasons: First, he is my worst enemy, and I am sure that there is nothing more he would enjoy than meddling in my love life. Second, I am almost certain that Agatha feels something for Baz, turning Baz, on top of everything else, into "my competition." And not to mention the fact that he usually flirts shamelessly with her in front of me.

Anyway, I don't have anyone else to talk to about this either, Penny didn't like to hear about my drama with Agatha, she says she wastes her energy when we could focus on ways to defeat the humdrum instead. So that apparently only leaves Baz. 

I look up to see why Baz has remained so long in silence, he usually has so much to say, but when I see his face, he shows some bewildered until I can say disbelief, when suddenly Baz explodes in a great laughter that floods the room, practically twisting in his bed while he grabs his sides. That just makes me angrier, that definitely wasn't the reaction I was waiting for.

"Can you tell me what the hell is so funny?!" I spit

"I just can't believe ... that you mean it... It must be a joke, you, the great Simon Snow, the chosen one among all the magicians, ... you are afraid of a simple kiss" Baz couldn't stop laughing, the twat, but when he saw that I was not joking, he began to stop, letting occasional little giggles escape. "Are you serious, Snow?".

"Of course I'm serious, prick!" I reply disgusted,  _ Who does he think he is to make fun of me? _ . I bet Baz hasn't even given his first kiss yet. "If I had known you were going to make fun of me, I wouldn't have told you anything." I cross my arms, I can feel the magic bubbling under my skin. Baz is a big idiot, it had been a very bad idea to talk to him about the whole thing.

"Easy, Snow, I believe you" he says, wiping away the tears that had escaped him from laughing so much "Okay, what do you plan to do?

I inhale and exhale repeatedly until I become calm, Baz always manages to make me lose control.

"Well ..." I say while lying on my back in my bed looking at the ceiling, it is much easier to talk about this if I am not looking at Baz directly "... walk with Agatha through the wavering woods, take her to a nice place and then... kiss her"

"Now I understand why you were doing that so strangely with your mouth just now," says Baz, imitating the gesture I made in front of the mirror. I really would have looked like an idiot, at least Baz looks like one but with a certain grace, elegant idiot.

"Whatever, are you going to help me or are you going to laugh like an idiot again?" I grunt, sitting up straight, trying to look threatening, this time I won't let him make fun of me.

Baz spends a few minutes thinking silently until he finally speaks.

"What if you ... practice with me?" Now it is Baz's turn to look down.

"Wait, what? What did you say?” I say astonished.  _ Did I hear correctly? _

"I mean, if you're so worried about spoiling a simple kiss, why don't you practice with someone for real?" He explains as he sat on the edge of his bed facing me "Practice with me, Snow" 

What? What the hell was going on? Did Baz offer to practice with me? That meant I would kiss him, I would kiss Baz! I WOULD KISS BAZ AND ON THE MOUTH! That was definitely mental… Although on the other side, it isn't such a bad idea either. If I want my date to end well and finally move on with Agatha to the next stage of our relationship, I have to practice a little, no matter what I have to practice with my worst enemy. I'd like to know what he's thinking.

**BAZ**

I don't know what I'm thinking, I can't even believe I told him that. Snow just looks at me as if I had said the most stupid thing in the world, and so it was, but this means that I could kiss Snow, or rather that Snow would kiss me, opportunities like this were very scarce and I should take advantage of them.

"It’s not necessary if you do not want it was silly ..." I try to take away importance. Snow has been silent for too long, only an idiot would accept something like this.

"... Okay, let's do it ..." Simon says firmly.  _ The idiot. _

I see Simon get up and walk to sit on my bed without even asking me first. I can barely articulate a word, I can't believe Snow has accepted so quickly, he must be really desperate (I don't let that affect me). I finally get to say something coherent without seeming nervous.

"Well, then ... How would you kiss her?"

Simon thinks for a moment, or at least, that seems to be what he is doing until he looks at me again but says nothing.

"What's wrong?" I ask.  _ Has he changed his mind? _

"It's just... it's hard to do, you don't even look like Agatha," he says, discouraged.

Of course, I don't look like Agatha! I am taller, my hair is not blond but, above all, I’m a  _ boy! _ One could say that the only thing we matched is our skin tone. I count to fifteen trying to stay calm.

"So what? You want me to put on a red lipstick?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea..." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Snow!, just gather your last two brain cells and concentrate a little, I hope you've at least brushed your teeth."

"All right! And, of course, I did, you idiot... Well, here I go..." Simon clears his throat "... I would approach her... I would put my hand on her cheek... " he says, imitating at the same time his words until he is a few centimeters from me. And then ... he stops.  _ AGAIN!! _

"What now?" he says frustrated.

"Are you sure this isn't another one of your elaborate plans to kill me?”

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't fucking kiss me right now, Snow," I say with my teeth clenched.

"All right, let's do it," he says, approaching.

I can't believe that all this is happening, the kiss that I had always been waiting for so long, my first kiss, and not only that, that should also be Simon's first kiss, it will finally come true, I can feel my heart beating a thousand times an hour and my cheeks are a bit warm despite the fact that I fed hours ago. I can perfectly see every freckle and mole on the beautiful face of Simon Snow, this should definitely be a dream and I hope not to wake up at some point hugging my pillow.

"...and kiss her..." Snow barely touches my lips for just a few miserable seconds. "How was it? Was it good?"

Wait...WHAT?! That had been my first big kiss with Simon Snow? That was nothing more than a simple touch, it couldn't even be considered a kiss, but I won't let this end here, of course not.

"Crowley, Snow, are you fucking kidding me? that is what you call a kiss? It almost seems like it was an accident, let's try it again and I hope it's good this time!"

"All right, don't push me! I'll try again, here I go, wait a minute..."

This time Simon places both hands on my shoulders nailing his determined blue gaze into my gray eyes for a few seconds, that only causes a strange tingling in my stomach, slowly Snow shortens the distance again with his mouth half open and his breathing trembling.  _ Mouth breather. _

"... just do it, Simon..." I whisper on his lips before gently joining them until I rest on them.

This is the kind of kiss I had been waiting for and dreamed so many times. I can feel Snow placing his warm hands on my cold cheeks to deepen the contact a little more while his jaw moves slowly over my mouth, it's as if we fit perfectly. He has a sweet taste like cherries, a little smoky with a light touch of mint (he was telling the truth about brushing his teeth), but Simon doesn't stop there, he pushes me gently until I'm lying in my bed. At that moment I stop thinking and I simply enjoy this, entwined my fingers with Simon's soft curls, pulling them a little until I feel him gasping, his mouth is so warm and he moves with an innate talent. Of course, I will never tell him this, I will keep with me for the rest of my life.

I don't know how long we kissed, maybe it's seconds, minutes, hours? ... but I can feel the lack of air start to suffocate us, Simon is the first to cut off the contact.

**SIMON**

"What about now?" I say while I rest my forehead on Baz's, trying to catch my breath.

"It wasn't bad," Baz says between gasps.

Oh god, that really felt so good. Will it always feel like that when you kiss someone or was it just because it was Baz? I don't know, I just know that I don't want to open my eyes, I don't even remember when I closed them, I just want to stay like that for one more moment, with Baz, to open them would mean to go back to reality, to our room, to Watford, to our mutual hatred and this kiss had been just the opposite, so full of magic, as if the stars had surrounded us as if I and Baz had finally solved something. But Baz is the first to speak breaking all the charm.

"Snow?"

"Mm? ..."

"Don't you have to go to your date?"

"Oh! yes, of course," I say, I had completely forgotten about that. I stand up careful not to crush him and fix my shirt, I put on my shoes and look at myself for the last time in the mirror, I still look the same, the only detail is that now my lips are a little red. Before I go, I say goodbye to Baz, who hasn't moved a millimeter since I got up.

"See you later, and... thank you... for helping me, I really appreciate it" I run my hand around the back of my neck nervously, I have to leave or I will be late, I would hate if I made Agatha wait, but a part of me refuses to leave, on the contrary, begs me to come back with Baz to "practice" again and again and again. I shake my head trying to keep those thoughts away and finally walk out the door "Wish me luck".

**BAZ**

I only allow myself to return to reality once Snow closes the door.

  
  
  


It has been several hours since Snow left the room, I even had time to go hunting in the catacombs and come back. Now, no matter how hard I try to concentrate on my book, I can't, again, because Simon's kiss is still burning on my lips. My annoying roommate managed to annoy me even without being present in the room, great. I try to go back to reading when the door opens, letting Snow in. I try not to seem in the least interested in the details of his date with Agatha, but I force myself to ask just out of curiosity, or rather, masochism.

"And, Snow? How was your date?." I try to seem really interested instead of disgusted as I leave my book on my nightstand.

Simon closes the door, walks heavily towards his bed and throws himself on his stomach.

"I couldn't do it ..." His voice is muffled by a pillow.

"Why? Don't tell me you cowed, Snow."

"Of course not, it's just that ..." Snow stands up to answer but, as soon as he makes contact with my eyes, he quickly looks down.

"Come on, just give it time ..." I try to cheer him up but I don't even believe in my own words.

"It's just ... It's just that I can't stop thinking about you ..."

I keep silent without knowing exactly what to say, it's weird that I'm speechless (Curiously Snow manages to do that to me on some occasions). Instead, I watch as Simon walks into my bed sitting in front of me again like when we practiced before.

"All the time on the date, when I was with Agatha, I couldn't get you out of my head, just... I don't know," says Snow, lowering his eyes to the ground as he passes his frustrated hand over his hair cluttering his curls.

I can't believe what he's telling me, I shouldn't be happy that I ruined Snow's date (indirectly) but I can't hide my emotion either. A little smile threatens to come out of my mouth, but I try to hide it because Snow didn't seem very happy about all this.

After a few minutes, which seem eternal to me, Simon finally looks up, stopping first at my lips and then at my eyes.

"Baz ... What if we practice again? I don't know, I mean, just to make sure that..."

"Snow" I interrupt him by placing a finger over his mouth 

"Simon" he says sounding something muffled by my finger

"What?"

"You called me Simon before," he clarifies. I snort by rolling my eyes.

"Whatever,  _ Simon,  _ If you want to kiss me... just do it"

Simon smiles as he shortens the distance between us again.

And then he kisses  _ me _ .


End file.
